my version of events
by apricelawson
Summary: smut might take a long time to get to it so bear with
1. Chapter 1

we can do it


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 (Claire's pov.**

Bang! Pushed down stairs by a bunch of mean girls Claire thought yet again, she supposed she'd had it coming for her since she pushed Monica first, but her mum had always told her to stand up to bully's so she did and look where it got her, down stairs and on the floor

"Not so big now are we, so just to make it clear to you we will hurt all your friends if you do that again, then, really what fun. DON'T DO IT AGAIN FREAK!"

She ran and ran back to her dorm but on the way there was a sign on the wall saying:

Wanted new roomie at the Glass house

Phone number: 079846025545

So straight away she phoned it

As she walked to her room to get her stuff when she got there someone cheerful picked up and said "look I don't know where Michal is but you're not getting him."

"Mm maybe I've got the wrong number sorry about that in hi im Claire Lawson! but just quickly do you know the number for the glass house they've got a room I'm interested"

"You have the right number come right over with your stuff and I'll show you your room ask for Eve aka me! SYS!"

"Bye."

She ran towards the doors hoping to not see Monica which would be unfortunate and ran out towards the direction of the house.

She knocked the door and a tall handsome man answered he then turned and shouted for Eve and she came down and smiled and signalled for her to come in the boy sighed and moved out of her way she walked in and shut the door after her when she turned around Eve was standing in front of her with her hand out for her to shake, she shook it and eve said,

"I think I should show you the room Claire by the way this is Shane one of the two BOYS in this house the other one is called Michal and he makes the decision of who stays here, so this way!"

She led them towards the stairs and Claire heard Shane mumble something and open up a door and slammed it so hard that you could hear the house shake Eve opened up another door stepped in then motion for Claire to come in as well, she stepped in and looked around, Eve suddenly shouted over the loud music coming from the room Shane went in,

"This is your room if you want it and please Michal and you will have it, I'll introduce you to him once he is here. I have no idea where he is at the moment but I will give you a tour around the house to pass time OK, so this as I said is your room it as you can see is very spacious for your stuff, the room to your right is my room and to your left is Shane's room! So you will have to do a lot of shouting to me if you want me to hear. The room by Shane's is Michal's and he has the biggest room well 2 rooms. There is the kitchen down stairs come I'll show you!"

They walked down the stairs towards the living room and took a left turn and into a kitchen that had a massive table which has a black marble surface, there was a black fridge/freezer by the edge of the room!

"So we have a little policy that you have certain days to do jobs with 4 of us 2 do it at the same time now but I used to do it on my own but now we can do it together! The living room is different from any other room we have specific seats Michal sits in the arm chair, I sit on the floor and Shane sits on the couch, so im sorry you either have to sit by Shane or on the floor by me! Personally I think Shane wants you to sit by him he likes you as in like, likes you I can tell! But I mean you can always sit on the floor with me always anytime!"

"OK for 1 he does not like me and 2 I would sit by you if I had the choice Eve you should know that before I meet Michal. Monica do you know her well she always is mean to people including me so I stuck up for myself and she pushed me down the stairs also she trashed my room and my mum always said don't run from bully's but I had to she said that she would kill me and I wouldn't put it past her so I ran and now I feel like a coward and before I got pushed, I actually pushed Monica and felt good about it because it seemed like a good Idea at the time then she said that she would get her protector on me but I mean what does that mean!"Claire said in such a blur that she didn't think Eve heard any of it but she was staring at her with her mouth open and then she smiled and sang, "Thank you somebody is finally standing up to her after all the things she has done but this is bad very bad, I should tell Shane or call Michal because a protector is very bad it will rip us apart and take all of our blood with it but when you're in here from it…wait! Do you know what it is?"

"It…..I don't know what is it?"

"It's a VAMPIRE in Morganville we have vampires and werewolf's


End file.
